The technology relates to a vehicle position detecting apparatus that detects a position of a vehicle.
A driving support system that utilizes vehicle-to-vehicle communication may involve a decrease in accuracy of support, due to an error included in position information of another vehicle obtained by the communication. Another vehicle may be a surrounding vehicle present around an own vehicle.
To address the decrease in accuracy of support, a method has been proposed in which position information of the surrounding vehicle, obtained from a detection performed by an autonomous sensor, is used in addition to the position information obtained by the communication, without solely relying on the position information obtained by the communication. The autonomous sensor may be, for example but not limited to, a millimeter-wave radar sensor. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2008-46873 and 2011-221869.